


Interruptus

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Disciplinary Spanking, Hurt/Comfort, Interrupted scene, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Subdrop, mild panic attack, public setting, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Barry and Julian have planned their scene out meticulously, so of course, it goes wrong and they have to pick up the pieces later.





	Interruptus

It wasn‘t supposed to be like this. They had made sure beforehand that they both had as little to do as possible, that things would be as quiet as they would get at the precinct, and that everybody knew not to disturb them, for some reasons Barry didn‘t know about. Julian had handled that part while Barry had sped through basically all of their cases.

So today, Barry had come in particularly late. He had taken his time getting ready, waiting in line at Jitters, and had found reason after reason to be delayed. In the end, he showed up almost two hours late, and Julian Albert was waiting for him already, a scowl on his face as he sat there with crossed arms.

„Allen. So good of you to show up“ he drawled and eyed Barry‘s coffee distastefully. „Preferring sugary caffeination to properly working, as usual?“

„Good morning, Julian“ Barry greeted him with a sheepish smile and set his coffee down on his own desk. „I‘m really sorry, it was just… my alarm didn‘t go off in time?“ He knew it sounded fake even to his own ears, but Julian only scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

If only the man wouldn‘t look so absolutely edible in his waistcoat, and with his sleeves rolled up to just under his elbow.

„Your alarm didn‘t go off?“ The disbelieving note in his voice was not something anyone could have missed, and Barry winced slightly.

„Maybe it is time you are being punished after all. Finally see some consequences for your awful behaviour and tardiness.“

He stood and gestured to the free space over at their shared work table while grabbing a straight ruler with his other hand.

„I want you to go over there now, and let down your pants. Bend over. Nothing ever seems to intimidate you, Allen, so maybe this will finally teach you a lesson.“

Barry stood rooted to the spot and gulped, trying to shift so that the slowly growing bulge in his pants would not be as visible. He knew that Julian could see it though, and he could see the smirk on the man‘s lips as his gaze trailed down.

„I can see you want it, Allen. You depraved pervert. Come on.“

Barry carefully slipped the belt of his messenger bag over his head and set the bag down before slowly walking over to the work space, quiet for once. He was rubbing his hands together and tried to come up with some argument to either delay things or speed them up, but he couldn‘t come up with anything. He was late, he would get punished. And he _wanted_ it. He swallowed again once he arrived at the table, and he waited to hear the click of the door being locked before fumbling with his pants and letting them down, watching them pool around his ankles along with his panties. A hand was on his back then, pushing him forward until his upper body was resting on the smooth surface on the table.

His breath stuttered a bit as he stood there, bare backside facing the door. He knew the door was locked but the thought of someone walking in on this was arousing and frightening at the same time anyway.

„Safeword?“ he heard Julian ask, breaking character for a moment, and he took a deep breath and allowed himself a little smile. This was really happening. He already loved it.

„Evidence“ he told Julian and felt the hand on his back slip to his shoulder to give him a reassuring squeeze before pulling away.

„Now, Allen. Tell me what you‘re being punished for.“ Julian had slipped back into his persona effortlessly, so Barry tried to do the same.

„I don‘t need punishing, you know I get my work done even if I‘m late!“

That earned him the first strap with the ruler, and he flinched.

„Ouch! You know I always do overtime in the evenings, I can come later some mornings!“

The second slap hit just below the first one and it made his skin prickle already.

„Stop!“

There was a little chuckle behind him, and then another slap, carefully measured to land exactly below the first two.

„Julian, stop!“

There was a little break then, a tiny shuffle behind him.

„Barry? Colour?“

Barry closed his eyes then and dropped his head back on the table from where he‘d raised it. They‘d never actually gone to a point before where Barry had told Julian to stop without using his safeword. But everything had a first time, it seemed.

„Green.“ He replied, making sure to put every bit of conviction that he felt into his voice.

And promptly, he was hit with another strike from the ruler.

He didn‘t keep count, but he assumed that it took him about ten strikes to break, to admit that he needed to be punished because he was always late, always so disrespectful, often caused more work for Julian by being off on Flash business and not around, and because he was always late, always late, always so very late.

He was sobbing by then, telling Julian how very sorry he was, and that he would never be late again in his entire life and that he‘d be such a good boy if Julian would only forgive him this once and-

„Do you truly mean that, Allen? You‘ll be better from now on?“ Julian asked, and Barry nodded fervently.

„Yes, Julian, I will be so good, I will be on time and I will bring you coffee and I will do those cases you don‘t like so much and I won‘t complain and you can have the better desk chair and I promise Julian-“

He hiccuped the next sob, and then between one strike and the next, it was over.

„I believe you, Allen“ Julian told him, and the ruler clattering to the floor was the sure sign that this was over, that his poor fire red behind would get a reprieve now, but -

„Allen!!“ That clearly was Captain Singh‘s voice, and he didn‘t sound too happy.

Barry could feel Julian pulling back and heard him walking to the door. „Captain, what can I do for you? Allen‘s a bit compromised at the moment, I‘m afraid. He‘s still catching up on the case from this early morning“ He heard his boyfriend‘s smooth voice say, and he couldn‘t help but marvel at how easily he could lie about this. As if Barry wasn‘t hanging over their worktable with his ass beaten red and tears still streaming from his face.

„This is an emergency! There was a new sighting in town with the new meta that leaves time sensitive traces! We have to go now, there is no time for catching up“ Singh shot back, and Barry could almost feel that he was trying to press his way into the lab from where Julian was likely blocking his way in.

It occured to him then that he should move, and he did, if a bit sluggishly.

By the time Singh had pushed his way past Julian he had his pants back up and was standing next to the work place, the ruler pushed under the table for now.

„Allen, what‘s up?“ The Captain asked and Barry wondered what he meant for a moment before realising he still had a very puffy face and red eyes from crying. It also only occured to him then that he should have sped away, Singh would have questioned his behaviour less then, it was quite customary for him to just disappear on Flash business after all. But he hadn‘t thought about it at all, and he had wanted to be a good boy for Julian!

„I…. uh...“ His voice clearly wasn‘t up to being used again yet, but luckily Julian jumped to his rescue.

„It seems there is a certain type of pollen that Mr. Allen here is allergic to. Stupid, walking through the park to get here when he knows it‘s pollen season“ he said, shaking his head and clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

Barry shuddered and looked down, feeling the weight of Julian‘s disapproval settle on him. He was trying to be so good! He hadn‘t known he had any allergies!

Singh looked him over then with a frown before nodding at Julian. „Alright, Albert. You‘re up then. Let‘s go.“

Julian looked at him a bit helplessly, but Singh was just about dragging him out of the lab by now.

Julian tossed a look over his shoulder as he left, looking at Barry with what looked like begging (???) eyes. „I‘ll bring back lunch!“ he called before turning around the corner, the door falling shut behind him.

And then, Barry was alone. Barry had never been alone after a spanking before. And that disapproving sound Julian had made was still so stuck in his mind. Maybe he wasn‘t forgiven after all? Maybe he was a bad boy still, maybe Julian hated him because he was always late and caused him more work and because he had allergies?

A little voice in the back of his mind tried to remind him that he didn‘t even have any allergies, and that what he was experiencing was most likely a heavy subdrop, but the onsetting panic he was experiencing just steamrolled straight over that, and soon Barry found himself curled up on his chair, his sore ass pressed sharply against the edges of the seat so dig in and hurt so he could punish himself a little more. He only created more work for Julian by even making him spank him, after all. He should just learn to be better by himself, should know that he was nothing but an inconvenience to Julian and an annoyance. He wasn‘t worth being here and trying to hold on to this job that he could never be on time to and now he also disappointed Captain Singh because of his allergies that he didn‘t have and also if he meta appeared again how could he go after it with his ass this sore but really it wasn‘t sore enough yet because he still needed to be punished he wasn‘t a good boy again yet Julian hadn‘t said it he wasn‘t good he was a bad boy he was bad bad badbadbad--

 

He gasped and opened his eyes, his gaze immediately landing on Julian‘s face, Julian who was crouching in front of Barry‘s chair and holding his face in his hands, looking intently into Barry‘s eyes. His lips were moving, but Barry couldn‘t make anything out of what he was saying, he only heard indistinct sounds coming from him.

But Julian had come back, so that clearly meant that he still wanted to give Barry a chance, right? Maybe he wanted to start again with the spanking to make Barry good again?

He felt himself pulled up into a standing position, wincing as his sore ass was lifted away from the rough fabric and plastic edge it had been pressed too – when had he let his pants down again to press his bare butt there?? - and he was cradled in Julian‘s arms.

„--good boy. You‘re so good, you did so well for me. You took that spanking so nicely, and apologized so beautifully. You are forgiven, my Barry. You are such a good boy. Such a very good boy, I am so proud of you. So very proud, you don‘t even know, Barry.“

He finally started to catch up on the constant string of praise he was being showered with, and once he had gathered himself for a few more moments he pulled back just enough to look into Julian‘s face again, searching it for any negativity.

„Really? I did well?“ he asked, sounding way too timid even to his own ears.

„Of course you did, my love“ Julian told him, gently pulling him in again and cradling Barry‘s head against his shoulder. „So very well.“

Barry just closed his eyes for the moment and soaked that in, reveling in the feeling of Julian‘s arms around him, feeling safe and sheltered and loved in this perfect little cocoon that just had place for the two of them.

They were silent for a bit, just Barry hugging Julian and Julian holding him and carding his fingers through Barry‘s hair.

„I told Captain Singh I‘d bring you home now, to deal with your… allergies“ Julian said for a while, and Barry sniffed in response.

„But I didn‘t do anything today? No work… I don‘t want you to have more work tomorrow because of me...“

„Darling...“ Julian pushed his head back enough to be able to look into Barry‘s face, and he gently wiped some of the tears from the younger man‘s face. „We‘re going home. We had a scene that didn‘t end the way it should and I had to leave you alone without a proper end. You were in quite the state when I found you here. I want to take care of you now, take you home, reconnect, make sure you feel alright. I… Barry, dammit, I didn‘t ever want to hurt you!“

There was such pain on Julian‘s face now, and Barry frowned a bit in confusion. Julian hadn‘t hurt him, after all, right? He had just punished him properly, like he needed. And now he even said that he was good, that he was _proud_ of Barry. But he also said that he wanted to take care of Barry now, and the little voice in Barry‘s head supplied that that was also exactly what Barry needed right now. So after another long look in his boyfriend‘s face, Barry nodded and moved to pick up his messenger bag, only to find it already being scooped up by Julian. Then the other man reached out to gently pull Barry‘s pants back up, careful not to create too much friction when sliding it over his ass.

„Alright, darling, let‘s go“ he murmured and took Barry‘s hand to lead him out of the lab. He knew that some officers stared when they passed by, and maybe it was a bad move because it would out them to the entire precinct, but Julian didn‘t let go of Barry‘s hand even once before they were out of the door, and then he only let go for a moment to place a soft pillow on the passenger seat or to shift gears in the car. And once they were inside his apartment Barry suddenly found himself being gently kissed and cradled in strong arms again, and then some time later he suddenly was in a tub of warm water, his thighs draped over Julian‘s so his behind would not touch the bottom of the tub, and he was leaned back against the strong chest of his favourite person in the world.

„Mh?“ he asked, wondering how he got there, but Julian simply kissed his cheek from behind and ran a hand through his hair.

„Drifted off again there, mate. You were floating for a bit. It seemed to be the good kind though, so I let you. Take your time, just rest. I‘m here with you.“ Barry just nodded and felt his eyes falling closed again, letting himself drift off and doze.

When he surfaced again this time, he found himself on the bed, and he absently marveled at Julian‘s strength. He knew he wasn‘t super heavy, but Julian had still hauled him around the apartment several times apparently. Julian was next to him, drawing patterns on his chest with a finger while watching Barry‘s face, and they shared a gentle smile and a kiss before even saying anything.   
„You back with me, Allen?“ Julian teased, and Barry nodded before rolling on his side to tuck his head into the crook of Julian‘s neck.

„‘m hungry“ he whined, and there was a little chuckle and then Julian pulled away, just enough to reach the nightstand to grab a plate of - „Oh God, those are my favourite sandwiches“ Barry groaned as he grabbed one and took a heaping bite out of it. Julian took one as well and took a more dainty bite, but smiled at Barry all the way through chewing. It seemed like he wouldn‘t get in trouble for getting crumbs on the bed then, at least.

They spend a little while just like this, together in bed, eating, cuddling, trading little barbs and jokes. And then they curled up together, Barry‘s head on Julian‘s lap, and they talked. About what had gone wrong, if they could have done anything to prevent it, where it left them, and so on. It was painful, like these talks mostly were, and Barry had trouble articulating what he had experienced in his panic while Julian had trouble putting into words why he had left Barry on such a bad note, but in the end, they worked it out, and Barry had the feeling that they were only stronger for it now. Maybe next time they‘d keep their scenes to the confinement of their own four walls again, or would only try these semi public things when they could be sure not to leave each other in such emotional states that would send them spiralling downwards like that.

But then, Barry thanked Julian for putting him right with a blowjob that Julian called glorious, and Julian gave Barry the very happy ending to his spanking that he had deserved by taking it so well and being a good boy, and when they finally drifted off to sleep in the late afternoon sun, Barry only had one thought before falling asleep.

End is well, all is well.


End file.
